


Closer

by Figgyfan14



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Heat Cycles, Knotting, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/pseuds/Figgyfan14
Summary: Kakashi has a heat. Minato helps him through it. Just some ABO smut.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato
Comments: 15
Kudos: 337





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ASchwartz33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/gifts).



> Yo
> 
> I hope y’all like PWP because that is what this is.
> 
> Thanks for the motivation, friend! I hope you enjoy~

Minato is an alpha in every sense of the word. A true Alpha, with a commanding presence and pheromones that can knock out an entire squad of enemy shinobi. Kakashi has only experienced the full force of them once before, but it was enough to leave him with a very firm impression.

He does  **not** dream about the overwhelming scent of ozone and dust and rain, like a living thunderstorm on the battlefield.

Kakashi would follow his Hokage into combat any day, and has for years now. He is a soldier, a shinobi, and he knows how to take orders sometimes better than he knows how not to. The only time he falters is-

He’s going to go into heat. Kakashi feels that tell-tale prickling along his skin, the flush coming to his face, his heart-rate starting to increase.

-when his instincts betray him.

There’s nothing as distressing to Kakashi as being an omega and knowing that his body can betray him like this. He’s a jounin, a weapon for Konoha. He shouldn’t be weak like this. He was already a jounin when he presented, and he’d been a liability to his team. Thankfully, he hadn’t been on a solo mission, at the time.

Minato doesn’t hold it against him, but Kakashi isn’t sure why that is. He knows that it’s an inconvenience to have this happen every 4 months.

“Sensei,” he greets, tone restrained and face carefully blank, even though the scent of alpha that hangs around Minato’s office is just heightening his blush.

Blue eyes turn up, a familiar smile already in place, and for a moment there’s a darkening in that gaze, there and gone in a flash. “Kakashi. It’s that time again?”

He must already be leaking pheromones, or his blush has spread above his mask. Either way, he wants to get back to his apartment and lock himself inside. “Yes, Sensei.”

Minato nods, his smile still fond. “Take the rest of the day and tomorrow. I’ll check on you in the evening to be sure you’ve eaten.”

It’s a kindness. Just his sensei being his normal, caring self. He did the same for Rin and Obito before they mated and didn’t need the help anymore. It still makes Kakashi feel hot and very glad for his mask. “Thank you, Sensei.”

That flickering of something darker on his sunshiney face is back, and Kakashi would almost call it lust if it weren’t for the fact that this is  _ Minato _ he’s referring to. Maybe Sensei is also getting close to his rut. Just another reason to leave the office more quickly.

He doesn’t move.

Blonde eyebrows raise. “Did you need something else, Kakashi?”

The question pushes the teen into action, and he shakes his head. “No, Sensei. Thank you.”

The heady smell of alpha sticks in his nose as he leaves, a flare of chakra getting him halfway across the village so that he can leave behind the ridiculously tempting prospect of asking the  _ Yondaime Hokage _ to share his heat. He’s itchy and hot, he needs out of his clothes and into a cold shower. He’ll firmly lay the blame for all of those odd thoughts on the fact that his mind is slowly fogging over with lust.

^~^

Nothing can really keep an omega’s heat satisfied until they’ve been fucked and filled, but Kakashi is a jounin, a member of ANBU for the last 5 years, and he is not the type of omega to ask for someone to help him through his heat.

He showers, the cold water soothing his aching skin and cooling his overheating body. He jerks off in the shower to take the edge off his arousal, and dries off with the softest towel he owns, the one he only bought after he found how much it chafed to use anything rougher on his heat-sensitive skin.

His sheets are quickly swapped out while he still has the mental capacity to do so. By the time he’s finished even just that much he’s broken out into a sweat and his whole upper body is flushed. He can feel himself getting wet, and the fog in his brain is back, his instincts more insistent that he  _ find a mate, an alpha, fuck, I want a knot… _

Kakashi growls, twisting his hands in the sheets as the urge to prostrate himself across the bed rises in his chest, accompanied by a whine. The sound comes out even as he tries to hold it in, high and strangled, and the omega ends up on his face. These urges just get stronger as he ages and still has no mate, he knows this, but feeling the effects of it is entirely different from just knowing that it’s true.

He doesn’t try to hold off. He’s so hard again, his skin is  _ scorching _ , and he’s nearly dripping wet. Kakashi flips onto his back for a better angle and fucks himself open on his fingers, whines and moans spilling from his lips so wantonly that the privacy wards on the walls flare to life.

“Fuck, ah,  _ ohhh, _ fuck fuck fuck, ah, there-” He keens as he reaches the right angle to press against his prostate, his back arching with the pleasure of it. So  **good** , but he needs more, his other hand wrapping around his cock.

Kakashi’s instincts are growling, none of this is what he needs, but he does get a temporary reprieve as he comes over his hand and onto his abs. His body is shaking, but his mind is still whirling and needy, so he scrambles for the bedside table to pull out a toy. It’s going to be a long night.

^~^

Kakashi wakes up to a knocking on the door and an ache in his ass.

His mind is still cloudy with heat, but he was able to sate himself into at least a few hours of sleep, so he’ll take what he can get.

A voice that he recognizes well calls into him, “Kakashi,” and his heart stutters as he realizes that it’s Sensei. He shouldn’t still be so drunk on pheromones if his teacher has already come to check on him. Unless something has gone wrong.

Kakashi stumbles on wobbly legs, and snatches a yukata to pull on before he goes to answer the door. He won’t let his heat disrupt him if he needs to-

Minato is standing at the door, blue eyes wide, with take out in his hands. “You’re still-” he starts to say, but then his mouth snaps shut and the alpha takes a step back. His scent spikes, and it makes the heat roar back through the omega’s system.

“S-sensei… Alpha…” A feral growl rips out of Kakashi’s throat. He throws himself back into his apartment, pushing himself against the wall to try to breathe and get that scent out of his nose. He wants, so badly, and he can’t- he’s still so hot and his gut twists with need.

“Kakashi,” Minato rumbles. He blinks grey eyes open, not even realizing they had shut in the first place, to see his teacher is there, in front of him, the take out abandoned by the door. “You’re still in heat.”

That voice, so calm and low and commanding, sends shivers down his spine. He tries to make himself answer, but all that comes out is a strangled whine, “Help me.”

The blonde takes another step toward him, within arm’s reach, eyes sharp as a hand comes up to the younger man’s chin, tipping his head. “Are you sure you want that?” How could his voice get any lower? The words are practically purred, and it makes him shudder.

Kakashi nods, not trusting his voice, and the alpha steps into his space. It’s hard not to lean against him, his instincts are screaming for him to press himself against his teacher, but then a blonde head drops to his shoulder, and Minato is scenting him.

His head falls to the side easily. Sensei breathes deeply as he trails his nose up Kakashi’s neck. A whimper escapes him, and the omega  _ does _ lean against the alpha then, pressing their bodies together.

He’s never been with an alpha before while he’s in heat, but Kakashi has heard plenty of stories. Every omega seems to have some story of a knot popping awkwardly early or an alpha that goes into rut and just puts their own pleasure first. It’s part of the reason that Kakashi avoids these situations, where an alpha has so much control while he honestly can’t even control himself.

When Minato’s scent spikes again, ozone and rain and now  _ arousal, _ it’s clear that he is going into rut. It sends a small spike of something between arousal and panic through the omega’s gut.

He smells so good, mouthwateringly so. “Alpha,” Kakashi breathes, and the feeling of a hot tongue flickering over his scent gland makes him melt even further.

“Your heat should have ended,” the words are murmured against his skin, “but you still smell so sweet.” The alpha nuzzles against his neck, and Kakashi is already flushed, but it still makes him go scarlet.

He’s not sure why he’s still like this. The omega just presses his face against the older man’s haori and breathes in deeper. The last time he caught this scent was when he first presented as an omega, the heady alpha pheromones releasing in a fit of rage as Obito nearly took a knife to the face and Minato killed the attacking shinobi. He’d been pushed into heat moments later by this same scent, right at that cusp of the age where he would have had his anyway.

Some base part of his mind whispers that this scent is  _ his, _ that Sensei is  _ his Alpha, _ and that’s why he’s still in heat, because he  _ needs _ him.

He pushes that part deeper down and brings his hands, shaky but still strong, up to Minato’s shoulders to hold him closer.

The world tilts and settles, and Kakashi is on his back, on his bed, his yukata open around him. The silk pools, and it’s so good to feel the air against his sweaty skin again. Cool hands slide over his stomach and ribs, leaving goosebumps in their wake.  _ “Sensei,” _ he moans, arching into those hands and getting an indulgent chuckle.

“What do you want?  _ Kakashi.”  _ How is Minato’s scent saying that he’s in rut, so full of desire, but his voice is still so collected? 

Silver lashes flutter as he tries to comprehend that question and keep his eyes on his teacher, all while those calloused palms wander lower, over his sides and his hips. Minato is kneeling between his thighs, and Kakashi only realizes it as his gaze drops to the tent in the older man’s pants. 

_ “Fuck me,” _ he answers, breathless but convicted.

A low growl, pleased and aroused, rumbles through the alpha’s chest, and the hands on Kakashi’s thighs tighten. “You’re getting a bit ahead of yourself.”

He isn’t. The omega whines, even as that tight grip makes more heat pool in his stomach and has him dripping both precum and slick. “I’m- I’m ready, I can-  _ Fuck.” _

Two fingers sink into him to the knuckle, and a sound of approval is his reward as Kakashi rolls his hips against them. “Have you taken a knot before?”

He’s so focused on the sweet relief that having this alpha’s touch brings him that he almost misses the question entirely. As it is, he has a hard time answering coherently when he’s being finger fucked. “Ah, I-  _ Sensei- _ I’ve had-  _ nnn, fuck,  _ **_yes_ ** .”

A third finger stretches him further, and Kakashi is gratified to see that the alpha isn’t entirely composed anymore, cheeks staining red and breathing picking up as the younger man squirms and arches for him. “So pretty,” Minato murmurs the words, almost as if he doesn’t mean to speak them at all. Normally, using such a term to refer to Kakashi would get an alpha scolded, if not bitten, but somehow coming from those lips it just makes him shudder and whine.  _ “Alpha.” _

The blonde is still wearing too many fucking clothes. The hands on the omega’s skin, stroking over his hips and thighs, aren’t enough, and Kakashi  _ needs _ -

His hands strike out, one sliding up under a blue shirt and the other grabbing a handful of the red and white haori to pull Minato further over him.

-a  **taste.**

Their lips meet sloppily, and he licks into the alpha’s mouth with a ferver. Minato lets him have his way, lips curving even as they kiss. Kakashi takes full advantage to explore until they’re both breathless.

It still isn’t enough, he’s so hot, and the relief he was getting from these touches quickly turns into an even greater need. The hand exploring over tan skin slides down to rub against the prominent bulge in Minato’s pants, pulling a groan from him, the first sound he’s gotten. Kakashi savors it.

He breaks the kiss to growl, “Sensei, I-”

Clothes are already being shed, and though he temporarily mourns the loss of the fingers in his ass, thoughts of them are entirely gone as haori, then shirt, then pants, are stripped off quickly. Kakashi takes the chance to breathe around the need that’s threatening to choke him, but when grey eyes fall to Minato’s cock as it’s released from his boxers, it overwhelms him and he makes a choked whine.

Now he understands why the alpha was so thorough in his prep even though Kakashi has already been fucking himself for past day. He’s big, long and thick, and it makes the omega’s mouth water to think about all of that inside him.

The thought of his knot is almost scary.

“Kakashi,” Sensei says, and he realizes he’s breathing too quickly, hard and fast, and probably missed something that was said before that. “Do you not-”

Kakashi shakes his head before the question is even done, answering quickly, “I want you. I  **need** it, please.” The omega reaches out again, catching the older man by the arm, and pulls him back between his legs, spreading them more to accommodate Minato.

Those blue eyes hold such depth that it’s like staring into the void at the bottom of the ocean when they meet grey. One tan hand comes up to cup his jaw, and the omega nuzzles into it. The fog of heat over his brain has slowly dissipated as they touched, but it’s coming back the longer he waits, making his squirm even as Sensei leans in for another kiss.

One roll of his hips, and their cocks slide together, pulling groans from them both. Minato buries his face against Kakashi’s throat, scenting him again and pressing open-mouthed kisses along the side of it. The silver-haired teen can only pant and clutch at his shoulders. “S-Sensei,  _ p-please,” _ he gasps as sharp teeth nip lightly over his scent gland.

A shudder runs through the blonde, from the words or the contact or maybe the implications of both, but then Minato is pulling back to flip Kakashi, and his omega instincts purr even while his heart thunders in his chest. With his face pressed into the mattress, their mingled scents clogging his nose from the sheets, he has only the warning of a hand on his hip before the head of his alpha’s cock is at his entrance.

That first long, slow thrust in is divine, filling him up to the point that he feels stretched to his limits. Kakashi gets his elbows under him so that he can brace himself on his forearms, but his arms shake as the alpha bottoms out, hips pressed to the omega’s ass. A pleased rumble sounds above him, and the teen croons back in response, the sound instinctual but so unfamiliar coming from his throat that it almost pushes him out of the pleasured haze that’s settled into his mind and hums under his skin.

Almost. Minato pulls back, and his next thrust is faster, harder, punching the air from Kakashi’s lungs and leaving him gasping. Any thoughts of being embarrassed about his instincts leave him in a breathy exclamation.

_ “Alpha!” _

It’s intoxicating, the pleasure and fullness and the scent of them mixing together as the blonde fucks him. Kakashi loses himself in it, arching his back and trying to rock into the thrusts, but the grip on his hips keeps him firmly in place. He’ll have a perfect imprint of his Sensei’s finger tips splayed over his hip bones. The thought of those marks, of  _ Minato’s _ marks, on his skin pulls a guttural whine from his throat amidst his panting gasps.

“Ah, ah,  _ fuck, _ I-  **_NNG-_ ** ohhh,  _ yes. _ ”

The angle changes as Minato leans over him, nipping along Kakashi’s shoulder to the nape of his neck. It sends a new zing of pleasure up his spine, the new angle putting more pressure on his prostate, and he’s  _ so close _ to coming undone. The tease of teeth against his skin, so close to where an alpha would mark him, has every omega instinct in him itching for the bite.

Sensei might be here, fucking him through his heat, but that doesn’t mean that he would mark Kakashi, bond with him. The thought of him doing so is still very appealing.

Pressure is building at the base of Minato’s cock, his thrusts shorter as his knot catches on Kakashi’s ass. A hot tongue laves over the omega’s scent gland and up past his thundering pulse, before teeth catch his ear in a quick nip. The alpha purrs, “Are you ready to take me?”

Kakashi has never been more so.  _ “Knot me,” _ he growls, even as the press of it makes his breath catch in his throat.

A snarl answers him, the scent of ozone and rain and  _ desire  _ thickening in the air. The omega only gets one breath in to smell it before he exhales on a shout as Minato snaps his hips to pop the knot into him. The sudden pressure, fullness,  **heat,** tips Kakashi over the edge, and he comes so hard his vision whites. The knot continues to swell, drawing a strangled whimper from the omega as the fullness edges towards pain, hovering just on this side of  _ too much. _

The blonde groans, long and low, and his teeth clamp down on the back of Kakashi’s neck. Not hard enough to break skin, and not in the place that would mark the teen as his own, but it compounds with everything else to draw out Kakashi’s orgasm as Minato reaches his own. A burst of warmth, the hot pulse of cum inside him, makes the younger shiver.

The multitude of sensations is almost overwhelming. Kakashi hears a rip, and it’s only when he opens his eyes that he realizes he’s torn his sheets where his fingers twisted in them.

They’re both panting, sweaty and trembling, as they come down from their orgasms. Minato licks the bruising mark on the nape of Kakashi’s neck as tan hands pet soothingly down heaving sides. “You did so well,” the alpha croons soothingly, nuzzling into silver hair and making the teen shiver.

The prickling heat under Kakashi’s skin and the fog in his brain have receded, finally sated (hopefully for the next few months) so that words come easier to him. Somehow, he still doesn’t know what to say to that.

A breathy chuckle against his neck says that Sensei likely knows as much, and Kakashi flushes. He’s still knotted, still so full, and the scent of Minato’s rut hangs in the air. This is just the beginning of rut for him.

Would he want to stay? Does Kakashi want him to? The thought of spending the next day together, fucking and kissing and cuddling…

He’s exhausted, but the thought still makes his instincts preen. Even as the alpha pulls his knot free with a  _ pop _ and no small amount of mixed cum and slick, Kakashi still can’t decide if he should say or do… something.

“Sensei…” he starts, letting Minato reposition him onto his side, but he gets caught in a fond, blue-eyed gaze before he can continue.

“Hush,” the alpha says, “Sleep now. We can talk later, Kakashi.”

It  _ is _ getting very hard to keep his eyes open. A warm hand strokes through silver hair, and the omega makes a soft sound in the back of his throat, relaxing further. “Will you still be here?”

Minato chuckles, rich and deep, as he pulls away. “If you’d like.”

Kakashi hums, “Yeah,” and gets another chuckle before the older man leaves the room. The sound of running water comes and goes quickly, but it’s too hard to concentrate on, and the last thing Kakashi is aware of before drifting off is the wet warmth of a wash cloth against his skin and a soft kiss pressed to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, did you like it? I swear, I only write porn for these guys.... I’m working on fluff though, I swear.


End file.
